CANCER CELL SIGNALING (SIG) ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Cancer Cell Signaling (SIG) program seeks to stimulate and facilitate fundamental research in mechanisms of cell signaling. SIG does this through new faculty recruitment, and promoting program interactions, collaborations, and information sharing. Co-leaders of the program David L. Brautigan and Kimberly A. Kelly decide on program membership status in consultation with senior leadership, and act as advisors for faculty and mentors for fellows and students by encouraging team-based research projects, and participating in the weekly Cancer Center seminar series, student journal clubs, and programmatic research conferences. SIG is comprised of 25 members from 15 different basic science and clinical departments in the School of Medicine and School of Engineering and Applied Science, and 2 associate members. The high quality science by SIG has resulted in over 318 publications over the past 5 years, with 43% inter- programmatic and 10% intra-programmatic co-authorships. Total extramural funding for the Program exceeds $8.8M, including over $3.9 million from the National Cancer Institute (NCI) and $3.8M from other NIH institutes. Members of SIG are a valuable resource and highly collaborative, supporting activities throughout the Cancer Center, as one of the cornerstones of the UVA Cancer Center research enterprise.